


No tears

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Dramatic, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Il giorno in cui Tristan dovrà scontrarsi con The Hollow si fa sempre più vicino. Elijah, preoccupato all'idea di perdere il suo giovane amante, decide di organizzare una festa a villa Mikaelson per regalare al Conte De Martel una serata indimenticabile.Grazie a tutti coloro che leggono le mie storie!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, produttori e sceneggiatori della serie TV The Originals.





	No tears

**No tears**

_For the life that you’ve led_

_You’ve had angels in your head_

_Did you hear them singing in the end?_

_All the things that you’ve seen_

_All the things that could have been_

_Well I’ve been everything I want to be._

_So no tears, no tears for me._

_(“No tears” – James Blunt)_

Era stata organizzata una grande festa al palazzo dei Mikaelson, una festa come in quegli ultimi due anni non si era più vista. Ricordava, semmai, i party che Elijah aveva dato quando aveva pensato che fosse opportuno suggellare la pace tra vampiri, streghe e lupi mannari di New Orleans con un trattato e una festa… anche se le cose, poi, non erano andate come lui avrebbe desiderato.

Eppure adesso Elijah sentiva che c’era bisogno di un altro di quei party, di una serata in cui unire tutti coloro che vivevano nel Quartiere Francese di New Orleans per assicurarsi che fossero tutti solidali contro la minaccia rappresentata dall’Ombra. E, sì, perché negarlo? Il vampiro Originale aveva pensato ad una festa anche per distrarre Tristan, sapendo quanto lui amasse i party e le serate in cui poteva mettere in mostra la sua eleganza e classe da giovane gentiluomo. La minaccia sembrava incombere principalmente su di lui, che era stato incaricato di sventarla dagli Antenati, perciò Elijah voleva regalargli una serata di svago perché, se poi gli fosse accaduto qualcosa, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Quella sera, dunque, il patio del palazzo dei Mikaelson e tutta l’abitazione risplendevano di luci e risuonavano musica e risate. Gente elegante o anche semplicemente eccentrica e vistosa parlava con gli amici, beveva champagne e si serviva ai tavoli dei rinfreschi. Vista dall’esterno, sarebbe sembrata una festa normalissima, se non fosse stato che tutte quelle persone erano in realtà streghe, vampiri e lupi mannari…

Al party erano intervenuti anche Kol e Davina e i Mikaelson speravano che questo fosse il primo passo per riconciliarsi anche con loro e riaccogliere il fratello minore nella famiglia; al momento i due apparivano sereni e sorridenti e ballavano in mezzo ad altre coppie.

Presso uno dei tavoli, invece, si trovavano Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley e Freya. Rebekah e Klaus apparivano piuttosto preoccupati.

“Marcel non è venuto alla nostra festa e questo non è affatto un buon segno” disse Klaus, accigliato.

“Dicono che adesso stia assieme a quella vampira mercenaria, Sofya” replicò Rebekah, a metà tra il deluso e il preoccupato. “Lavorava per Lucien e non vorrei che fosse lei a soffiargli veleno nelle orecchie per metterlo ancora di più contro di noi. Forse dovrei andare a parlare con lui.”

“No, tu sei troppo coinvolta” le disse Hayley, “e Marcel ha già dimostrato di non voler parlare con Klaus. Andrò io da lui domani, siamo amici e non ha motivo di avercela con me per ciò che stava per accadere a Davina. Penso che potrebbe ascoltarmi.”

Elijah si incupì.

“Assolutamente no, Hayley, te lo proibisco, è troppo pericoloso” dichiarò, mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle con un fare protettivo che temperava il tono brusco delle sue parole. “Ci andrò io domani sera e lo costringerò ad ascoltarmi, che lo voglia o no.”

Solo in quel momento il gruppetto si accorse che era arrivato anche Vincent e che, con ogni probabilità, si era avvicinato tanto silenziosamente da poter udire indisturbato l’ultima parte della conversazione. Guardò con aria pensosa Hayley e Elijah e poi parlò.

“Avete ragione, non è un bene che Marcel non sia qui. Credo che dovrai veramente andare a parlare con lui domani sera, Elijah” disse. “Ma dov’è Tristan? Devo parlargli urgentemente, perché non è qui con voi?”

“In realtà non lo so” replicò pensieroso Elijah. “Credevo che sarebbe stato entusiasta all’idea di un party e invece ha detto che sarebbe sceso più tardi. Lo troverai nella sua stanza.”

Vincent annuì, come se capisse meglio di chiunque altro la reazione di Tristan.

“I tuoi amici Antenati ti hanno parlato di nuovo?” intervenne Hayley, con una punta di asprezza. “Io mi fido di te, Vincent, ma ammetto di non capire perché mai gli Antenati dovrebbero richiedere l’aiuto di un mostro sociopatico come quello. Sei certo che non abbiano secondi fini e non vogliano usarlo per distruggerci invece che per salvarci, come hanno già tentato di fare con Lucien?”

“Quella fazione degli Antenati era ostile ai Mikaelson ed era la stessa che voleva uccidere Davina, ma questi sono coloro che hanno il potere adesso e posso assicurarti che non hanno secondi fini, tutto ciò che desiderano è la pace e la scomparsa dell’Ombra” ribatté lo stregone, mostrandosi vagamente stizzito per la vena polemica di Hayley.

“Ma non ti hanno spiegato perché hanno scelto proprio Tristan?” insisté la ragazza. “In fondo anche Lucien ti ha usato contro la tua volontà, non potrebbe essere la stessa cosa?”

“Potrei risponderti che non sono tenuto a dare spiegazioni a _te_ e che i tuoi pregiudizi contro Tristan ti impediscono di avere una visione più aperta su un pericolo molto maggiore” rispose Vincent, adesso evidentemente spazientito, “ma, per chiarire la cosa a tutti voi, ci tengo a sottolineare che io ero ben consapevole del fatto che Lucien e gli Antenati che lo aiutavano mi stessero usando, ma ero _costretto_ a fare ciò che mi ordinavano. In questo caso nessuno mi sta costringendo: gli Antenati mi hanno parlato e mostrato delle visioni e io ho compreso quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.”

Detto questo, lo stregone li piantò tutti in asso per recarsi in camera di Tristan.

“Forse sarebbe meglio ballare e distrarci per un po’, che ne dite? In fondo questa è una festa, perché non approfittarne?” propose Rebekah, in tono frivolo. Anche lei sentiva il bisogno di distogliere il pensiero dal possibile tradimento di Marcel. Gli altri accettarono il suo suggerimento e, mentre la giovane Mikaelson trascinava un riluttante Klaus a ballare con lei, Elijah danzò con Hayley sperando di toglierle quell’espressione imbronciata dal volto e Freya si diresse in mezzo alla folla cercando un compagno che la facesse ballare.

Vincent salì la scalinata che portava al ballatoio e scoprì che Tristan non era nella sua stanza, bensì affacciato ad uno dei balconi che davano sul patio. Aveva scelto un posto in penombra, da cui poteva vedere senza essere visto, e adesso fissava con uno sguardo pieno di tristezza e malinconia la coppia formata da Elijah e Hayley che ballava in mezzo agli altri, apparentemente in piena armonia. Era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri da non accorgersi di Vincent finché non gli fu vicinissimo. Solo allora lo vide e trasalì, sapendo bene perché era venuto.

“Sei qui” disse semplicemente. “Questo significa che…?”

“Gli Antenati mi hanno parlato di nuovo questa sera. Dovrà essere domani” replicò Vincent, altrettanto diretto. “Elijah si recherà a casa di Marcel per parlargli e Sofya lo attaccherà.”

“Capisco” mormorò Tristan, tornando a guardare il suo Signore che, in quel momento, sembrava sereno assieme a Hayley. “Domani sera, in un modo o nell’altro, finirà tutto.”

_E, quando io non ci sarò più, Elijah non sentirà certo la mia mancanza…_

“Domani gli Antenati faranno un incantesimo su di me, io verrò qui e ti ucciderò per farti rinascere come Bestia” spiegò lo stregone, riepilogando ancora una volta il piano che era stato approntato. “Gli incantesimi degli Antenati faranno in modo di renderci impossibili da localizzare, così che potremo raggiungere la casa di Marcel e aspettare l’arrivo di Elijah senza che né Sofya né l’Ombra si accorgano della nostra presenza. A quel punto toccherà a te, dovrai agire con tempestività per salvare Elijah, sai già quello che dovrai fare.”

Tristan annuì.

“E che cosa accadrà quando avrò ucciso Sofya?”

“L’Ombra agisce per mezzo di lei. Quando sarà morta, dovrà uscire allo scoperto e attaccarci direttamente” rispose Vincent. “In quel momento gli Antenati potranno intervenire e trasportarci tutti sul piano ancestrale, per poter agire contro di lei.”

“Dunque servirò anche da esca” commentò Tristan con un sorrisetto storto. “Poco male, l’ho già fatto una volta, tanto tempo fa… evidentemente, fare da esca era il mio destino.”

Mille anni prima era stato Elijah a trasformarlo e soggiogarlo per attirare la furia del padre Mikael contro di lui e salvare se stesso e la sua famiglia… c’era qualcosa di sottilmente ironico nel fatto che, ancora una volta, lui dovesse fungere da esca per salvare Elijah. Soltanto che, questa volta, Tristan lo faceva in piena consapevolezza, scegliendo di sacrificarsi per salvare il suo Sire che di tutto ciò era completamente ignaro.

“Quando gli Antenati avranno ridotto all’impotenza l’Ombra, mi caricheranno del loro potere affinché io possa distruggere ogni effetto del siero su di te. Non rimarrai la Bestia a lungo e, a quel punto, il malefico siero creato da Lucien sarà completamente eliminato, non ne resterà alcuna traccia né in te né in tua sorella” concluse Vincent, in tono incoraggiante.

Tristan annuì di nuovo. Sapeva, senza bisogno che Vincent glielo dicesse, che esistevano delle probabilità che l’Ombra lo attaccasse prima dell’intervento degli Antenati e che sarebbe quindi potuto morire… ma non si preoccupava di questo.

“Una sola cosa, Vincent” disse, fissandolo con quegli immensi occhi chiari che dicevano tante cose. “Se dovessi… beh, se l’Ombra mi uccidesse, ti occuperai tu di Aurora? Non voglio che finisca in mano dei Mikaelson, la ucciderebbero o peggio. Puoi giurarmi che ti prenderai cura di lei?”

Vincent colse una sincera angoscia nel tono di Tristan. Era assurdo, quel ragazzo era considerato da tutti un sociopatico, un genio del male, un mostro… ma in quel momento, di fronte alla prospettiva della propria morte, l’unica cosa a cui pensava era la salvezza della sorella. Forse, si chiese lo stregone, tutti si erano davvero così sbagliati nel giudicarlo e soltanto gli Antenati avevano compreso la sua vera natura?

“Te lo giuro, Tristan De Martel” promise solennemente Vincent. “Se ti accadrà qualcosa, mi prenderò io stesso cura di Aurora, farò tutto ciò che posso per lei… ma vedrai che non ce ne sarà bisogno, sono certo che andrà tutto bene.”

Tristan non rispose, ma allungò la mano verso Vincent, che gliela strinse con decisione come a suggellare quel patto.

“Penso che mi tratterrò per un po’ alla festa” disse poi lo stregone, per cambiare argomento. “Scendi anche tu con me?”

Il giovane Conte abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.

“Magari più tardi” rispose, riprendendo il proprio punto di osservazione. Vincent gli fece un rapido cenno di saluto e scese la scalinata, ritornando nel patio affollato e festoso.

Tristan cercò con lo sguardo di individuare nuovamente Elijah e Hayley in mezzo alle altre coppie che ballavano, ma non ci riuscì. Un paio di minuti dopo comprese perché: Elijah non era più nel patio con gli altri. Il Conte sentì la sua voce vicinissima a lui, che lo apostrofava in un tono a metà tra l’ironico e l’affettuoso, e il cuore cominciò a battergli furiosamente nel petto.

“Credevo che _il Lord della Strix_ non perdesse l’occasione di partecipare a un party. Cosa ci fai qui? Per parafrasare una battuta abusata di un film: _Nessuno può mettere il Lord della Strix in un angolo_ ” gli disse Elijah con un sorrisetto.

“Lasciati dire che i tuoi gusti cinematografici sono molto discutibili” replicò Tristan, nascondendo il turbamento dietro i soliti modi altezzosi. “E comunque _nessuno_ può mettermi in un angolo, a meno che non sia io a deciderlo, come in questo caso.”

“Ma la festa è mia e, se io voglio che partecipi, tu parteciperai” insisté Elijah, circondando con un braccio le spalle di Tristan e sospingendolo verso la scalinata. Poteva sembrare l’ennesima dimostrazione di dominio da parte sua, ma non era così: il suo tono era cordiale e conduceva il giovane Conte con una fermezza gentile.

I due iniziarono a scendere le scale, ma a metà del percorso Elijah si fermò e si rivolse a tutti gli invitati. La sua voce risuonò solenne al di sopra della musica e fece tacere in un secondo tutte le chiacchiere dei presenti, che si volsero verso di lui attendendo ciò che aveva da dire.

“Signore e signori” esordì, “spero che vi stiate godendo il party. Vorrei chiedervi un attimo di attenzione prima di riprendere i festeggiamenti.”

Anche la musica tacque per dare maggior risalto alle parole del vampiro Originale.

“Questa sera ho voluto che ci incontrassimo non soltanto per divertirci, ma anche e soprattutto per sentirci uniti, tutti dalla stessa parte, contro una minaccia che incombe non soltanto sui Mikaelson, non soltanto sui vampiri, ma su tutti gli abitanti di New Orleans. Dobbiamo superare le nostre rivalità, rancori, vendette personali per non farci distruggere da un’Ombra che non fa preferenze, tutto inghiotte e tutto annienta.”

Gli invitati si guardarono, preoccupati. Alcuni avevano sentito parlare della minaccia in modo vago, altri sapevano qualcosa di più sull’Ombra, ma per tutti era un pericolo indistinto e, perciò, ancora più spaventoso.

“Se saremo uniti, sconfiggeremo anche questa minaccia. Ma questa sera voglio che conosciate colui che è stato prescelto dal Reggente delle streghe Vincent Griffith, su precisa richiesta degli Antenati, per combattere l’Ombra. Alcuni lo conoscono già, per altri è soltanto un malvagio, un demonio da condannare, ma io vi dico, stasera, che è destinato a salvare tutti noi. Voglio che accogliate nel miglior modo possibile il Conte Tristan De Martel, il Lord della Strix, colui che distruggerà l’Ombra!” concluse Elijah. Era consapevole che le sue parole potevano sembrare fin troppo trionfanti e ridondanti, ma era un peccato veniale: ciò che contava era che tutti si sentissero fiduciosi, che crescesse il bisogno di unione e solidarietà e che… e che Tristan, almeno per una sera, rivivesse la soddisfazione di essere ammirato e acclamato come ai tempi della Strix, che riavesse ciò che lui gli aveva tolto condannandolo senza appello.

Gli invitati reagirono in modi diversi: alcuni rimasero scettici, pochi altri, come Hayley, sbuffarono innervositi e distolsero lo sguardo, ma la maggioranza parve sollevata all’idea di avere qualcuno che avrebbe combattuto il pericolo, qualcuno che, forse, avrebbe perfino sacrificato la sua vita pur di eliminare questa minacciosa Ombra. Coloro della Strix che erano rimasti in vita applaudirono entusiasti e si avvicinarono alla scalinata per formare una sorta di guardia d’onore al loro Lord, riapparso in maniera così inaspettata.

Tristan si sarebbe aspettato tutto tranne che una simile presentazione da parte di Elijah. Gli lanciò un rapido sguardo e, ricevuto un sorriso di incoraggiamento, comprese che quello era il suo momento, un regalo tutto per lui, un dono per ringraziarlo di ciò che stava per fare e anche una muta richiesta di… perdono, forse? Elijah non si sarebbe mai scusato con lui per tutto il male che gli aveva fatto, ma questa pubblica acclamazione poteva essere il suo modo per ripagarlo.

Scese le scale lentamente, godendosi ogni secondo di quel trionfo e sapendo benissimo quanto fosse effimero. Tempo ventiquattro ore e lo stesso Elijah lo avrebbe guardato disgustato, di nuovo convinto che lui fosse il mostro, la Bestia e il Male Assoluto… ma non voleva pensarci, avrebbe affrontato quel dolore quando si fosse presentato. Quello era il momento della gloria e del riconoscimento. Si diresse verso i confratelli e le consorelle della Strix che lo aspettavano trepidanti e che lo accolsero di nuovo tra loro con gioia, dimostrando di non aver mai creduto alla sua caduta e di aver sempre pensato che sarebbe tornato proprio così, da trionfatore, da vincitore.

Quello era il momento di festeggiare.

 

Più tardi, in camera da letto, Elijah lo strinse e lo prese con disperata avidità, possedendolo ripetutamente per ore, baciandolo senza mai saziarsi di lui, tenendolo stretto come se volesse fermare il tempo e non arrivare mai al giorno in cui Tristan avrebbe dovuto affrontare l’Ombra. Non aveva bisogno di dirgli niente, tutto quello che c’era da dire era stato detto con gli sguardi sulla scalinata e nelle parole rivolte a tutti gli invitati; in quel momento Elijah aveva soltanto necessità di avere Tristan in tutti i modi in cui poteva averlo, annullando ogni confine tra i loro corpi per diventare una carne sola. E Tristan volle godersi quella che riteneva essere la sua ultima notte con Elijah in ogni istante, in ogni minimo gesto, movimento e bacio, dissolvendosi nell’estasi del suo abbraccio e risorgendo mille volte, per morire e rinascere in eterno con il suo Sire.

Il giorno successivo era ancora lontano e l’eternità iniziava e finiva quella stessa notte tra le braccia di Elijah.

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
